


A light in the darkness

by Winters_Sister



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Wanda Maximoff Friendship, Bucky Barnes 100th birthday, Bucky Barnes Big Birthday Bash, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky is freed from hydra programming, Bucky is out of cryo, Bucky is piecing together his memories, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Post-Credits Scene, First section is a recap to bring you up to speed, Gen, No relationships just friendships, Not Black Panther (2018) Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), T'Challa (Marvel) Is a Good Bro, and has his arm back, refers back to Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_Sister/pseuds/Winters_Sister
Summary: This story is written specifically for Bucky's 100th Birthday.Now freed from Hydra's programming, Bucky has found more fragments of his memory returning. He's trying to make sense of it all. The memory of a girl, different to everyone else he was with during his Winter Soldier years, has returned.Bucky looked up at Steve. “I said earlier about the face of a girl that keeps coming to me in my dreams?" He paused opening his journal. "Well, I've written a description of her. But I don't remember much about her, other than she worked with me maybe 30 years ago. She might be called Alison and she was… different…”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story is set after Bucky comes out of cryo and has been freed from Hydra's programming. So the first section of chapter 1 covers what happened between mid-credits scene of Captain America Civil War and this story, somewhat like the 'Previously on...' part of a TV show.
> 
> As always with my writing, please be aware that the spelling and use of language is in line with British use of English, as I am English. I do try to make anything said by American characters sound as authentic as I can. I have the help of my lovely American editor on that front. If we both get it wrong then I'm blaming her and avoiding Cleveland, OH for the rest of my life :)

When Bucky had gone into cryo in Wakanda, the question crossed his mind ‘How long will it be before they can help me?’ It could be measured in weeks or months, he hoped it wouldn't be measured in years. As things turned out it was just a few weeks. T’challa, true to his word, was determined to help Bucky find peace and ensure that nobody could use him as a weapon against his will. He had put the best scientific and medical minds he could find on the project.

Bucky had been revived from cryo and was pleasantly surprised that this time it was more like waking gently from a good night's sleep than all the previous times he remembered.

He had been given time to acclimatise, then was briefed on the procedures that he needed to go through to rid his mind of Hydra's control on a permanent basis. Steve had returned to Wakanda bringing Wanda with him as she was a vital part of the plan. She had worked tirelessly with the medics and scientists. Before long the procedures had begun and while it was not an easy process, Bucky had finally been freed from the programming and his mind was his own again.

The final test was to use the activation words and see what happened. T’challa had been confident that nothing would happen. Bucky was not so sure. He had insisted on having T’challa and Wanda in the room with Steve while he subjected Bucky to the words. But, even then, Bucky was not sure all three of them would be able to stop him. He had also insisted that his missing arm not be replaced until after he was sure he was free from the programming, pointing out that he was less dangerous that way.

When the final activation word had been spoken and Bucky was still Bucky, he felt a wave of relief wash over him. With T'challa’s words, “I had every confidence in Miss Maximoff’s ability.” still ringing in his ears, Bucky felt ready to undergo the procedure to attach his new arm.

Bucky remembered being asked to count backwards from 10 and then waking up with everything completed. The anesthetic left his system quickly thanks to the effects of the serum and the final task of calibration of the new arm was completed with only the odd minor hiccup. The large movements of the arm was much the same as before, but small movements of the hand proved a little tricky at first. Bucky had been told he'd get a greater sense of how much pressure he was applying to an object. To help with this Steve had appeared with a bag of fruit. He had carefully placed several large, ripe plums on the table in front of him. Bucky had attempted to pick one up, but had squeezed it so hard that it burst, he was showered with juice and the stone landed on the table next to his metal hand with a wet plop, to the amusement of all present except Bucky himself.

The new arm was much like the old one in terms of appearance, with the red star at the top, Bucky had insisted on that. The exterior plates were made of vibranium, the inner workings more sophisticated and quieter. It's integration to his nervous system allowed him more feedback. While it'd never be like his right arm, it was a noticeable improvement over the previous one. He had been informed that it's power supply was a small arc reactor. This came as a surprise as it must have been supplied by Stark Industries. Steve confirmed this is indeed where it came from along with schematics for the replacement arm and the broken off section of Bucky's original arm. Tony, it seemed, was trying to make amends. His motive for doing so remained unclear. Only Tony knew why and he wasn't saying.

\--------------

Bucky found himself with a fair amount of time on his hands and not a lot of things to do, other than sightseeing around Wakanda. While he may now be free from the programming and back in one piece, he wasn’t free to leave. There are still people out there who want to get their hands on him.

This morning he is sitting in the Royal guest apartments writing a journal entry. The same face keeps coming to him in his dreams, but he's struggling to remember who she is. Lacking Steve's artistic skills, Bucky has resorted to writing a detailed description of her. He knew something had happened with her, some kind of mission perhaps, but the details eluded him. It was during his time as the Winter Soldier, but she wasn't one of his handlers nor a target. Possibly, it was during the 1980s.

Bucky looked up from his writing as Steve approached.

“Morning Buck, you writing?”

“Yeah, I keep seeing a face in my dreams. Some girl, I can't place her.” Bucky explained, leaning back in the chair and pushing is hair back with both hands and holding it away from his face by lacing his fingers together at the back of his head.

“You know they have hair bands to do that for you.” Wanda said as she walked into the room and joined Steve standing next to the table where Bucky Is sitting. “Assuming your hair in your face is annoying you that is.”

“No, I'm kinda used to it.” Bucky released his grip on his hair, allowing his hands to rest in his lap.

Wanda stepped close to Bucky placing a hand in his shoulder, “Well it does suit you. Your hair is beautiful Bucky.” She paused for a moment looking down at the journal. “Can I read what you wrote?”

“Haven't you done enough poking round in my head to last a lifetime without also reading my journal?” Bucky teased.

“Maybe, but I heard you tell Steve about a girl in your dreams. So I can either read what you wrote or look in your mind for myself. Reading is less intrusive.” Wanda shrugged and stepped away from Bucky.

“Well I've already taken a quick look at this while you two have been talking, she sounds interesting, Buck.” Steve indicated the journal.

“Can't a guy get any privacy around here?” Bucky huffed, closing the journal, pushing his chair back from the table and standing up.

‘I'm sorry, Buck.”

“I'm gonna grab some coffee and find somewhere where I can write in peace.” Bucky muttered picking up the journal and pens and stalking off.

“Well he got real defensive really quickly.” Steve said scratching his head.

“She obviously means something to him, she's special.”

“I kinda gathered.”

“The problem is he doesn't know why. He wants answers.” Wanda explains, her face etched with sadness.

“You looked inside his mind anyway?”

“Don't be silly, I would never do that without his permission. Just an observation, plus I may have seen a few things when we undid the damage Hydra did to him. If she is who I think, then she's linked to his time as Winter Soldier. She was special to him, a rare light in the darkness for him.”

\-----------------

Bucky found a quiet spot in the courtyard of the guest apartments. The space is planted with lush tropical vegetation and fragrant flowers. In the centre of the space is a water feature, a shallow pool with a three stainless steel spheres clustered together in the middle, each one has water flowing down the outside. A stone bench is nestled amongst the planting overlooking the pool. The journal rests on the bench next to him, the pens on top of it. Next to that is an empty coffee cup. The temperature is already rising and Bucky is grateful that the courtyard is cool.

He closes his eyes and the image of the girl’s face is as clear as day in his mind's eye and a name comes to him: Alison. He's by no means sure if it's her name, but it's another piece of the puzzle he hadn't had before.

When Bucky opens his eyes he's fairly sure he's not alone.

“You do know not too many people can sneak up on me?”

He pauses for a moment, listening and receiving no reply, he continues. “It's an inadvisable thing to do anyway. I may not be able to be triggered any more, but I still have all the skills. I can think of at least a dozen ways to kill you with just the objects at hand.” Bucky indicates the coffee cup and pens on the journal.

“But you will not harm me, Mr Barnes.” T'challa says a he steps out of the shadows on one side of the courtyard.

“Your highness.” Bucky stands turning to face T'challa.

“Please sit, you have no need to stand on ceremony here with me. May I join you? I understand if you would rather be alone.”

“Sure, let me move these.” Bucky replies, placing the journal and coffee cup under the bench.

“I understand from Captain Rogers that you blame yourself for the things you were forced to do as the Winter Soldier, is that correct?” T'challa asked as he sat next to Bucky on the bench, staring at the pool in front of them.

“Yes.”

“You are a good man, forced to do terrible things against your will, Mr Barnes.”

“Bucky, please call me Bucky. Mr Barnes is my dad, well in my mind at least.” Bucky interrupts.

“Very well, Bucky. In that case you must call me T'challa.”

“Okay.” Bucky's tone is one of uncertainty. “Is that not disrespectful?”

“Not if I have told you that it's acceptable.” T'challa turns to look at Bucky, a faint smile on his lips. “I am a man who has become king sooner than he expected. You are a man who appears to be no older than I, yet you are old enough to be my grandfather. I think that normal rules do not apply in this case.”

Bucky nods, a lopsided smile on his face. “A good point.”

“I know the darkness of your past troubles you, Bucky. It is not that which has made you seek out this spot and the solitude it offers. Something else is on your mind.”

“Correct.” Bucky replied chewing the inside of his cheek.

“I know your friends wish to help you, to support you, in this time of change for you. You have not been free from Hydra's conditioning for long. Let them help you, let me help you. This something else you are troubled by, I feel it is a good thing, but you are unsure how to handle it.”

“Steve and Wanda both wanted to know about this, but I wasn't sure I was ready to talk. So I snapped at them and walked away.”

“Yet here you are talking to me and considering talking about it. Why is that?”

“Because it feels like you already know what I'm going to say and it feels kinda weird but right to talk to you.”

“I can assure you Bucky, I do not know what you're going to say. Being inside someone's mind is not my specialty. But I feel I know people. And I know you struggle to deal with this because it is quite different to the darkness you are so accustomed to. While I am happy to listen to what you have to say, I feel your friends deserve to hear this too. This light in the darkness you are struggling to understand, they can help.” T'challa stood and indicated that Bucky should do likewise. “Come, share this with them.”

Bucky nodded, picking up the objects from under the bench and stood up. “I suppose it will stop any more worry lines forming on Steve's face if nothing else.”

\-----------------

Inside the guest apartments, Steve is sitting near the windows of the living room, busily sketching. Wanda is curled up on a sofa reading a book. Steve looks up as Bucky and T'challa walk in. Bucky places the coffee cup on a table but keeps hold of his journal.

Steve looks up and nods to acknowledge Bucky. Spotting T'challa behind him, he stands greets T'challa, “Your highness.”

“No need to be so formal, as I have informed Bucky, T'challa will do.”

Wanda looks up from her book, also standing up. “It is good to see you, both of you.” She steps over to Bucky placing a hand in his shoulder, “I'm sorry we upset you earlier Bucky.”

“It's okay. I was overly defensive.” Bucky replies, looking down at the journal in his left hand.

“We understand.” Wanda replies, sliding her hand across Bucky's shoulder and down his upper arm, before letting go. She looks over to Steve, who nods in confirmation of her statement.

“I think that Bucky may be ready to talk.” T'challa informs them, looking over to Bucky who nods.

“Can we sit? All of us standing around is making me feel uncomfortable.” Bucky says moving over to the sofas in the living area.

“I think some refreshments may be in order. If you would excuse me for a moment I will have some sent over.” T'challa says excusing himself as the others moved to sit down.

Bucky sits on the far end of the sofa that Wanda is sitting on, placing his journal and pens on the coffee table. Steve sits to Bucky’s left on an armchair around the corner of the table. T'challa returns and sits in the middle of the sofa opposite Bucky.

“A selection of food and drinks will be with us shortly.” T'challa announces as he makes himself comfortable.

“Thank you.” Bucky says quiety. He adjusts his position so he's sitting with his elbows resting on his legs and his chin resting on his hands, looking down at a spot between his feet. His long hair falls forward partly obscuring his face. There he remains, silent and unmoving, except for the gentle rise and fall of his chest in time with his slow, rhythmical breathing.

After several minutes he looks up, aware of the others waiting for him to speak. “I'm not sure where to begin.”

“Take your time, Buck.”

Bucky looks up at Steve and looks like he's about to speak. Then a small group of servants walk into the guest apartments carrying trays of food and large pitchers filled with fruit juices and iced water. Bucky moves his journal to the arm of the sofa as the servants place the trays and pitchers down on the coffee table. They return moments later with plates and glasses. T'challa nods to them and they file out.

“Please help yourselves, conversation can wait until we have eaten. It will give Bucky time to marshal his thoughts.” T'challa smiles as he picks up a plate and selects some food.

“Sounds like a good idea, I'm hungry.” Wanda says picking up a plate and begins filling it quickly. “And you have to be fairly quick with these boys and their appetites.”

Bucky shoots a sideways glance at Wanda before looking at Steve. “Is she suggesting we eat a lot?” Doing his level best to look innocent.

“I believe so.” Steve replies also attempting to look innocent.

“Stop it you two, you're fooling nobody.” Wanda says pouring a drink.

“Gentlemen, your ‘Butter wouldn't melt’ act leaves much to be desired.” T'challa smiles as he reaches for a glass. “May I have that after you, Wanda?” He indicates the pitcher she's using.

“Allow me.” Wanda reaches over and fills the glass T'challa is holding.

The room falls silent as they start eating. The silence is broken by the occasional request to pass a pitcher or tray of food. After a few minutes, Bucky sets his plate down and picks up his journal.

“You remember that time my Ma caught us after we stole that pie she's put to cool on the windowsill?” Bucky asked. “It was still too hot and I burnt my mouth on it.”

“She said it served you right. We didn't feign innocence very well back then either.”

“If I recall correctly she didn't stay mad at us for long.”

“No, she didn't, you were a real charmer even at that early age.” Steve laughed.

“It's funny how things come back to you.” Bucky smiles. Opening the journal, Bucky turns to the page where he wrote the description of Alison, if that's her name. “I said earlier about the face of a girl that keeps coming to me in my dreams? Well I've written a description of her, but I can't remember much about her, other than she worked with me maybe 30 years ago. She might be called Alison and she was…. different…”

Bucky turned his head to took out of the window, staring off into the middle distance, unmoving. The others remained silent for a few moments wondering if he was going to continue. Eventually, he took in a deep breath and let out a sigh. Turning to look at Steve, he continues “you saw this earlier.” He hands over the journal.

Steve nods and glances down at the page and back up to Bucky.

“I wondered if you can draw her?”

“I can give it a go. If your description is detailed enough.” Steve replies as he reads.

“I may be able to help with this.” Wanda says. “When we worked together I saw many people in your memory. I have seen her haven't I?”

“Yes, you would have.”

“Good, with both of your permission I can create an illusion in Steve's mind of her, provided you can concentrate on her for me, Bucky. I guess if Steve actually sees her, the process of drawing a picture of her will be much easier for him, yes?” Wanda looks at Steve for confirmation.

“Yeah, Bucky's description is excellent, but it would be an awful lot easier if I could see her for myself.”

“Every time I close my eyes I can see her, clear as day. It shouldn't be a problem.”

“Bucky, you said this lady, Alison, was different. How so?” T'challa asks.

Bucky doesn't reply immediately, taking a moment to collect his thoughts. When he speaks his tone of voice is one of warm affection. “While my memories are still very fragmented, she stands out. I was around her for quite some time. When we were alone, she treated me like a human being. She was the only one who did that. I remember her patching me up, washing blood out of my hair and cleaning it off of my face. Her touch was so tender.” Bucky voice cracks and he stops speaking, taking a moment to clear his throat before continuing. “I'd like to know what happened to her.”

The room falls silent. Eventually T'challa speaks, “If Steve can create a good likeness I am certain we can find out for you Bucky.”

“Just from a drawing?”

“Yes. If you can recall any more details about her it would be useful. My resources are considerable. Her identity and what became of her will not remain a mystery for long.” T'challa replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, I'm happy to hear any feedback or constructive criticism.
> 
> If you spot any errors that myself and my editor have missed let me know and I'll fix as soon as I can.
> 
> Please be patient with me, I do this in my spare time, when I'm not busy with my Personal Training clients.
> 
> A companion story told from Alison's point of view is also in the pipeline.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has some decisions to make, with a little help. And Wanda puts her abilities to good use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always with my writing, please be aware that the spelling and use of language is in line with British use of English, as I am English. I do try to make anything said by American characters sound as authentic as I can. I have the help of my lovely American editor on that front. If we both get it wrong then I'm blaming her and avoiding Cleveland, OH for the rest of my life :)

T'challa's phone chimes, he removes it from his pocket and reads the notification. “If you would excuse me, I have matters of state that require my attention. But I should like it very much if you'd join me for dinner tonight. Shall we say eight o'clock?”

Bucky, Wanda and Steve all look at each other before Steve answers, “Sounds good. Eight o'clock.”

“In the meantime if you require anything, my servants will be happy to attend to your needs.”

“I could use a change of clothes.” Bucky replies looking down at the black t-shirt that he's wearing that somehow got a food stain on it.

“Of course, I'll have my valet come over with a selection of clothes for you, so you may change. Obviously you have little in the way of clothing, something we must rectify. You can discuss your requirements with him and he’ll be able to obtain any clothing you want.”

“Thanks, that'd be good.”

Bucky turns to look at Steve and Wanda as T'challa walks out of the guest apartments. “Any clothing I want? I've spent the better part of the last 70 years in whatever Hydra saw fit to put me in. Then, the last couple of years wearing stuff I picked up from charity shops and thrift stores on my travels from the US to Romania. Not sure what I might want, I know men's fashion has changed over the years, mostly for the better, I think.”

“That's true. Took a bit of adjusting, but it's a lot better.” Steve replies. “You changed most of your clothes after S.H.I.E.L.D. fell, but not the boots?” He smiles as he recalls Bucky's appearance when he finally caught up with him in Bucharest.

“Yeah, left the uniform in a Hydra safe house that night, right after I scared a Hydra medic half to death and got him to patch me up. Found some stuff there, never found any footwear that fitted quite right. I travelled all over. Slowly made my way over to Romania, tried to stay in cooler climates so I could keep this covered.” Bucky explains, holding up his metal hand. “Picked up more stuff along the way, but never found shoes that were comfortable.”

“Wait a sec, back up. You scared a medic half to death?” Steve looks astonished.

“Not intentionally. He knew me… well the Winter Soldier… by reputation. Poor guy was just a kid, green as hell and scared stiff of me. Did a good job of sorting my arm out.”

“Yeah, sorry about that, but I did tell ya to drop it.”

“Well, I wasn't making it easy for you, I did knock several shades out of you.”

“And shot me.”

“So tell me boys, how come you're still friends?” Wanda asks looking from one to the other and smiling.

“I was wondering the same thing myself.” Steve laughs.

“The dumb punk was always too stubborn to give up, didn't know when he was beaten. Seems nothing changed.”

\------------------------

Bucky looks at the piles of clothes that had been put on his bed and virtually every flat surface in the room by a small army of servants. They arrived with T’challa’s valet, a tall slightly-built black man with a very proper English accent who introduced himself as Michael.

“His highness informs me you are in need of some clothing. I took the liberty of bringing a selection of garments for you to choose from. I believe them to be in your size, Sir.”

Bucky doesn't speak, just nods and stares at the vast array of garments, feeling bewildered by the sheer quantity of clothing. After several minutes have passed he clears his throat, before speaking, “To be honest I have no idea where to start, other than I need a clean t-shirt.”

“I have several of those, in various colours. Do you have any preference?” Michael replies, indicating a pile of neatly folded t-shirts. Offering up a dark blue one to Bucky, ”Maybe you would like to try this one on for size, Sir?”

“I guess so.” Bucky says as he removes the black t-shirt he's wearing and takes the blue one from Michael. Pulling it over his head and down his torso, then running his hands through his hair to smooth it back into place. As Michael had predicted, it fits him perfectly.

“It suits you, Bucky.” Wanda says from the open doorway to the bedroom.

Bucky spins round to face her. Looking slightly surprised he asks, “You been there long?”

“No, just got here. Wondered if you needed any help, no offence Michael, but perhaps Bucky may feel less overwhelmed with a little help from a friend.”

“No offence taken, Miss Maximoff. I can wait here or leave and you may call me back when you have finalised your choices. I can also arrange for any garments you might need that I have overlooked, Mr. Barnes. Though, I believe I have included anything a gentleman could require.” Michael gestures to the a pile of underwear and socks.

“I don't see any shoes.”

“You are correct, Miss Maximoff. I am expecting those to arrive shortly.” Michael answers as there is a knock on the door to the guest apartments and another group of servants file in and place several stacks of boxes on Bucky's bedroom floor.

Bucky looks at the piles of boxes wide-eyed, obviously overwhelmed by the options he's presented with. He stops for a moment to take it all in. “Wow, there's a lot to get through.”

“I think we'll be OK. Bucky and I can do this. We’ll call you back once we're done or if we need anything, thank you.”

“As you wish.” Michael nods respectfully before turning to leave. Pausing to add, “His highness asked me to inform you that dinner tonight is to be an informal gathering.”

“So smart causal then?”

“Indeed, Miss Maximoff.”

Bucky turns to Wanda as Michael leaves. “I guess we should get started, I need something for tonight and I should probably do something about this.” He says running his hand over his beard.

“So you don't think the caveman look is the way forward?”

“Probably not.” Bucky laughs, “The one thing that helped me not be found all that time was by basically looking like a homeless person. If you look like you've just rolled off the nearest park bench, it's not that they don't give you a second look, they treat you like you're not there.”

“I can see why that would work.” Wanda replies handing Bucky a pair of black jeans and a dark blue shirt with two pockets and white buttons. “This would look good for tonight. Blue is definitely your colour.”

“Thanks. I'll try them.” Bucky replies removing his t-shirt and shorts and pulling on the jeans. Before looking up at Wanda he says, “Sorry, I should've asked if it bothered you… me changing in front of you.”

“I had a twin brother, it's nothing I haven't seen before. But, I can do without seeing you try on the underwear.” Wanda smiles.

“Fair enough.” Bucky replies. He finishes buttoning his shirt and tucks it into his jeans. “What do you think?” He asks indicating the clothes.

“It looks like you have something for tonight. Now all we have to do is put a basic wardrobe together.”

“You make it sound simple.” Bucky replies, as he changes back into his t-shirt and shorts.

“It's not as hard as you think. I guess there are some things here that you don't like?”

“Bound to be, don't like the color of that shirt and this is pretty ugly.” Bucky replies holding up one shirt and indicating another.

“See we're getting somewhere already, let's put anything you don't like to one side. Remember all that time that we worked fixing your mind? I have seen fragments of your past, before the war. I think I have a good idea of some things you might like.” Wanda smiles as she hands Bucky a black leather biker jacket. “This would look good on you, maybe with a white t-shirt. Obviously not in hot climates.”

Bucky takes the jacket and looks it over, holding it by the collar and holding out the left sleeve.

“I know what you're thinking, don't you dare rip the left sleeve off!” Wanda exclaims.

“Would I do that?”

“I don't need to read your mind to know you were thinking about it. Plus, you ripped the sleeve off the jacket we gave you at Leipzig airport.”

“True, but in this case I was wondering if the sleeve would accommodate this.” Bucky explains, holding up his left arm, “Might be a bit snug.”

“I'm so beefy I can't get clothes to fit me… Well boo hoo.” Wanda teases.

“Your sympathy is underwhelming.”

“I still find it hard to believe that a big, strapping guy like you managed to stay hidden for so long. The whole ’vagrant vibe’ you had must be very effective.” Wanda says handing Bucky more garments which he sorts into one of two piles: ones he likes and the other he doesn't.

Bucky remains silent for a few minutes as the two of them sort through clothes gradually reducing the choices to something more manageable. Eventually he speaks again, “Earlier, you said you liked my hair.”

“You have beautiful hair, Bucky. You're still thinking about what to do with it?”

“Yes. I really don't know what to do. In some respects the long hair, well it's a link to the Winter Soldier. But…” Bucky falls silent, running a hand through his hair to push it out of his face.

“But before the war, before you joined the army, you had longer hair then.” Wanda states.

“Yeah, not as long as this. I guess I preferred it longer.”

“Well if you want to change it, I'm sure we can do something, but men's hair varies a lot and you certainly won't stand out with long hair. The ‘manbun’ is very popular you know.”

“Manbun?”

“I'm sure you must have seen them. Why don't we take a break from this and I'll show you. Grab your brush, I’ve got a hair band, it's very easy.”

“Oh, okay. I've never done anything to style this except pull a brush through it.” Bucky puts his hand into his hair and pulls it forward into his face as he speaks, before pushing it back, looking uneasily at Wanda. “The brush is in the bathroom.”

“A manbun or even just a ponytail is always an option until you decide what you want to do with your hair. If we go into the bathroom you can always tidy your beard if you want, but again when it comes to facial hair, pretty much anything goes these days.”

\-------------------------

Once Wanda finished showing Bucky what he could do with his hair, she left him to his own devices in his bathroom. Stepping back into the bedroom, she collects the clothes that Bucky has rejected, folding them neatly before carrying them back into the main living area of the guest apartments. There she finds a pair of servants clearing the coffee table of plates and dishes from earlier in the day. But, Steve is nowhere to be seen.

One of the servants, a pretty young girl, looks up from stacking the dirty dishes and smiles, before speaking “Good day ma'am. Is there anything we can do for you?”

“Actually yes, could you get someone to collect these clothes and return them to Michael?”

“Yes ma'am.”

“Also, do you know where Steve is?”

“Captain Rogers asked us to tell you he stepped into the courtyard with his sketchbook if you need him.”

“Thank you.”

Wanda returns to Bucky's room to finish tidying the clothing and to take stock of what he had chosen and to figure out what else he needed. After quite a while, she finishes rearranging the clothing so everything Bucky liked is neatly piled on the chest of drawers and everything they haven't had a chance to look at was on the bed. Then, she turns her attention to the boxes of footwear. Opening them to see what Bucky was going to have to chose from.

“Oh you've cleaned up, thanks, I was just gonna do that.” Bucky said as he stepped out of the bathroom. Wanda who is engrossed in what she was doing seems visibly startled by Bucky speaking.

“You made me jump!” She exclaims turning to face him, her expression becoming more surprised as she looks at him.

“You look like you've seen a ghost.” Bucky smiles, tossing the towel he'd been drying his face with back into the bathroom. His hair is neatly pulled back into a ponytail and his face is clean shaved.

“My goodness Bucky, that's a change!” Wanda eventually manages to say after staring at him for quite a while.

“Feels a bit odd.” Bucky replies running his hand down his face.

“I can imagine, you look so much like the old photos I've seen of you. You're a very handsome man, Bucky.”

Bucky doesn't reply, he looks down at his feet.

“Are you blushing?”

“No… well I hope not. It's just… well… I guess I’m not used to people reacting that way. It's been a very long time since I've been called handsome. I guess I got used to being treated like an object, a weapon, a monster even.”

“But Alison saw the man not the monster, didn't she?”

“Yes.” Bucky replies in a voice so quiet Wanda can barely hear him. It looks for all the world like Bucky is about to cry.

Wanda steps over the piles of boxes and moves right up to Bucky, pulling him into a hug. “You're not a monster Bucky, she knew that, I know that.” Wanda feels Bucky take in a deep breath and let it out slowly as he fights to maintain his composure.

After a few moments, Bucky's breathing returns to normal and he pulls free from her embrace. He looks at the clothes on the bed and the boxes on the floor.

“We still have stuff to sort out?” He says moving over to the bed.

“It can wait, I think we should get Steve and start working on that picture of Alison. We have time before we're due to go to dinner with T'challa.”

“I'd like that.”

“Come on then.” Wanda replies turning Bucky around and giving him a gentle push to get him moving.

\-------------------------

Steve sits on the bench where Bucky had sat earlier and is putting finishing touches to a sketch when Wanda finds him.

“Thought we'd find you here, it's peaceful isn't it?” Wanda asks.

“Yeah, nice to have some time to relax after all that's happened over the last few months.” Steve replies, placing his sketchbook on the bench beside him.

“You ready to put your artistic skills to good use?”

“Absolutely. How do you want to...whoa, hold on a tick.” Steve interrupts himself as he notices Bucky who had paused to look at a small lizard on the leaf of a plant and has only just caught up with Wanda. “Well that's different, Buck.”

“Thought I should do something to clean myself up.” Bucky smiles and runs his hands over his hair, smoothing down a few loose strands.

“Looks good.”

“I see why he was so popular with the ladies back in the day.” Wanda says, “I always suspected there was a handsome face under that caveman beard.”

“You should see him in a suit. The ladies flocked around him.”

“Like bees drawn to honey?” Wanda asks. Looking over at Bucky, who is trying not to look embarrassed, but failing somewhat.

“More like flies round shit.” Steve teases. Smiling as he stands up and stretches having stiffened up a little.

“Shut up, punk.” Bucky punches Steve playfully on the top of his arm.

Steve gives Bucky a shove, causing him to stumble sideways, Bucky regains his balance and jostles Steve, pushing him back.

“Boys! Please!” Wanda exclaims loudly. “You're worse than children. Men of your advanced years should know better.” She tries to keep a straight face, but ends up smiling.

“Let me grab my stuff, I assume you wanna do this inside?” Steve says as he picks up his sketchbook and closes it.

“Probably a good idea, let's go in and make ourselves comfortable. It may take a little time.” Wanda replies.

The three of them head inside where Wanda sits between Steve and Bucky on the sofa.

“Okay, I need the two of you to relax. Bucky, like when we worked together, I need you to calm yourself, then when you're ready concentrate on Alison for me. Bring to mind the clearest image you have of her in your memory.”

“Sure, might take a minute or two.”

“Take as long as you need, we've got plenty of time.” Wanda turns to Steve and speaks quietly, so as not to break Bucky's concentration. “Steve, as I said, I need you to relax too. It's easier if I don't have to fight to access your mind. When Bucky is ready I'll need to hold on to both of you. The physical contact allows me to make the connection between us.”

“I see.”

“You'll get to see everything from Bucky's point of view. It might not just be Alison's face you'll see, but everything he saw when he formed that memory. I probably don't need to tell you there are some dark things in Bucky's mind and...”

“If you're trying to put me off it's not working.” Steve smiles softly.

“The images you see… try and concentrate on her. I'll see what I can see around him, that way we might get information on her identity.”

“Good idea.”

“The things you see will remain as part of your memory, but only temporarily. It'll be vivid at first, then after a few hours it'll fade, like when you wake from a dream.”

“So I best get on with the drawing right away.”

Wanda nods, “Bucky, are you ready?”

“I think so.”

“Good. Steve?”

“Good to go when you are.”

“Okay.” Wanda says, taking a deep breath and starts to concentrate. A red glow forms around her hands, she places one hand on Bucky's shoulder then the other on Steve's. After a moment she closes her eyes and focuses on bringing Bucky's memory of Alison into Steve's mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plan is that this will conclude in the next chapter, but that may change. I have started work on it already, but as I've said before my job comes first.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with T'Challa and Bucky gets a little distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always with my writing, please be aware that the spelling and use of language is in line with British use of English, as I am English. I do try to make anything said by American characters sound as authentic as I can. I have the help of my lovely American editor on that front. If we both get it wrong then I'm blaming her and avoiding Cleveland, OH for the rest of my life :)

Dinner turns out to be a small and intimate gathering, with the three guests, T'challa and the ever present bodyguards and servants. T'challa had instructed the servants to serve the meal in the small dining room adjacent to his private quarters. The room, sizable with more than enough room for many more guests, is furnished in a similar style to the guest apartments. It's look is modern, stylish and accented with local artwork.

Conversation had covered a range of subjects, but had recently moved on to Wakandan history as T'challa explained more about the Black Panther, “a mantle passed from warrior to warrior,” and the rites of passage he had undergone to become the latest in a long and unbroken line of Black Panthers.

As the conversation carried on, it became clear that Bucky had fallen silent and was not engaged with the conversation. He also didn't seem interested in the remains of the food he was pushing around his plate, acting like a fussy child who doesn't want to eat what he's been given.

“Bucky, are you okay?” Wanda asks, reaching over and gently touching his arm.

“Oh, err… Yeah, I'm fine. My mind wandered. Sorry.” Bucky stumbled over his reply, finally stopping playing with the food and placing his knife and fork down on the plate.

“No need to be sorry, my friend. You were recalling something perhaps?” T'challa asks in such a way that you could imagine he already knew the answer, but was asking out of politeness.

“Yeah, just thinking about a cold day sitting in a café, trying not to be noticed while struggling to make sense of a head full of jumbled memories. A good samaritan had taken pity on me and bought me coffee and food.”

“Is this while you were on the run after D.C.?” Steve asks.

“No, no… before.” Bucky paused obviously struggling to piece things together. “I was in Romania, it'd be… oh around 30 years back.”

The others remained quiet while Bucky continued, ”I'd been sent to take down a politician, but the mission did not go according to plan. I still don't recall what happened, but it seems I was involved in an accident and took a blow to the head. When I came round, I'd started having flashbacks, bits of memory coming back. I ended up living like a homeless person for months.”

“You were free from Hydra?” Steve asks.

“Yup, My handlers couldn't find me. I was alone for the first time in years with a head full of scrambled memories. I could recall years of missions, plus a life before all of that, a childhood in America, the war, some skinny kid called Steve. Very confusing.”

“So I traveled around with nobody to answer to and no mission. I just tried to blend in with my surroundings, hoping things would make sense. Luckily for me, Hydra made sure that I could speak several languages, including Romanian, fluently. So I could get by.”

“That's where this came from.” Bucky ran his hand through his hair, “with nobody to tell me what to do, my hair grew. I still don't know why they never cut it short after they got me back.”

“Anyway, by the time winter came I found myself in Constanta. That's where the good samaritan I mentioned, a woman and her little boy, took pity on me. They bought me the first decent meal I'd had in days. Looking back now, I guess that little boy reminded me of myself at that age.”

The room remained silent even after it became clear Bucky had finished speaking. Eventually, Steve broke the silence. “Is that why we eventually found you in Romania?”

“Probably. After D.C. I had a lot of mixed-up memories, maybe that’s what drew me there.”

“And to stay off the radar.” Wanda adds.

“That too.” Bucky agreed.

 

\------------------------

 

The servants were clearing the final course of dinner away when T'challa called over his butler and spoke to him briefly.

Turning his attention to the others he says, “Let us go somewhere a little more comfortable.” Standing, he indicates a door, which a servant opens for them, revealing a very modern sitting room, akin to the common room in the Avengers facilities. The room has several sofas and small tables plus a large flat screen on one wall with a small shelving unit below it where one would normally expect a fireplace to be.

“I like that idea.” Wanda replies, standing and moving away from the table, followed by Bucky and Steve.

“I see you found some clothes to your liking, Bucky.” T'challa says as he leads them into the room.

“Yes, thanks. Wanda helped me pick these out.” Bucky replies, looking down at his clothes and brushing some nonexistent crumbs off his shirt.

“She has excellent taste.” T'challa smiles as he settles himself on a couch. “I understand she has also been using her skills with the mind.”

“She has, how did you know?”

“There aren't too many things that I know nothing about.” He explains. “Plus, during dinner she told me Steve had been working on the picture of Alison.”

“Oh right.” Bucky laughs, pushing his hair out of his face and tucking it behind his ears. “Guess that would give it away.”

“Speaking of which. I finished the initial sketch just before we got here.” Steve interrupts.

“I look forward to seeing it.” T'challa replies.

“Me too.” Wanda adds.

“Well, he hasn't even let me see it yet.” Bucky grumbles.

“Steve, after all that work you can't keep it to yourself.” Wanda chastises. “You ought to have brought it with you.”

Steve shuffles in his seat. “I'm not sure I'm completely happy with it, it's only a rough sketch. I wanted some time to work on it more and finish it off.”

“I've seen some of your previous ‘rough sketches’ and the level of detail on them is incredible.” Bucky says. “It'd be nice to see how you're getting on.”

Steve looks down at his feet, wringing his hands together, eventually looking up. “Well if you insist.”

Steve stands, letting out a sigh. He loiters momentarily. Bucky also stands and walks right up to Steve, so they're virtually nose-to-nose, a cold hard stare on his face.

“We do, quit stalling!” Bucky replies.

“You know, that's nowhere near as unsettling as it was when you had the whole serial killer look going on.” Steve teases taking a couple of steps back from Bucky, before turning to leave.

“This is true, you look more like a hurt puppy, Bucky.” Wanda joins in.

“I knew shaving was a mistake. “ Bucky grumbles as he sits back down on the couch.

 

\------------------------

 

Around 10 minutes later Steve returns with his sketchbook.

“About time, I thought you'd got lost.” Bucky teases, a cheeky smile on his face.

“I wasn't gone that long!” Steve exclaims, sitting on the same end of the couch Bucky is sitting on. “This is just a rough sketch.” He continues, opening his sketchbook to the correct page and handing it to Bucky.

Bucky grips the book firmly, his expression initially one of surprise which slowly changes to one of sadness. The silence is broken only by the slight whirring sound from the plates on his metal arm realigning. His breath hitches as he looks up from the book and he clears his throat before speaking in a soft voice, “This is amazing, Steve. It's just like her… it's… it's perfect.” He falls silent and returns to looking at the sketchbook.

“May we see it, Bucky?” T'challa's voice breaks the heavy silence that had fallen. His tone calm and gentle.

Bucky looks up from the book, “Oh… Err… Yeah, sorry. Here ya go.” Handing the book over to T'challa.

“This face has a certain familiarity.” T'challa states, looking up at Bucky, “does it not?”

“You've seen her before?” Bucky replies sounding astonished.

“In a way, yes, I would say I have seen someone similar.” T'challa answers, returning to looking at the sketchbook.  

“Do you mind if I look over your shoulder?” Wanda asks.

“Not at all.” T'challa replies.”You too have seen her, Wanda. What do you think?”

“The likeness is very good, but I think we all worked that out from Bucky's reaction.”

“Can you do anything with that?” Steve asks, noticing Bucky glance over to him as he speaks.

“I was just gonna ask the same question.” Bucky says.

“If the likeness is as good as you say it is, then yes, discovering her identity and what happened to her should be possible. Tell me Wanda, did you find anything else that may be of value to us?” T'challa asks.

“There were some signs and files on a table, but I couldn't read them, they were in Russian.”

“I might be able to help there. I do recall some of the things that were going on when I was with her. And I do read Russian.” Bucky states.

“How long did you spend with her, Buck?”

“I honestly don't know, I guess at least a few weeks at a time maybe, over a period of a year or two. It's kinda hard to judge timescales when they kept putting me on ice.”

“If I may, I should like to borrow the sketch book for a few minutes.” T'challa asks.

“Of course.”

“I will return momentarily.” T'challa stands and leaves the room through a door opposite the one they entered through.

 

\-----------------------------

 

A few minutes later T'challa returned carrying the sketchbook and a tablet. Handing the sketchbook back to Steve, he uses the tablet to turn on the large flat screen TV and a few seconds later a scan of Steve’s sketch appears on the screen.

“I can start the search for your mystery lady now, Bucky. But I shall need some more information, as the sketch is in black and white.”

“You mean like eye color?”

“Yes, exactly. While we can still get a match from it as it is, such additional information will improve the accuracy.”

“She has blue-gray eyes, her hair is very dark, almost black.” Bucky replies.

Wanda smiles and nods, “It struck me that she was very pale.”

“Yes, I noticed that, as pale as alabaster.” Steve adds.

“It was winter, but she seldom had much color, she complained about her pale complexion and the fact that she burned easily.” Bucky explained.

T'challa tapped away on his tablet while the others spoke, finally he said, “Now we just have to wait.”

“You have enough information?” Bucky sounded surprised.

“The facial recognition program is searching now. Any matches will come up on the screen.”

“I thought you needed extra information?” Bucky asked.

“Once I saw the sketch, it became clear that there was little need for additional information. I have included the approximate time this picture was from, plus information on its location. You indicted Russian writing, so it is likely to be somewhere in Russia or the former Soviet Union. These details allowed me to narrow the search.”

“How long will it take?” Bucky asked.

T'challa paused before answering, weighing up the variables before coming to a conclusion. “It is impossible to say for sure, but I should imagine we will start getting potential matches before the evening ends.”

“Not within just a few minutes?” Wanda asked, looking somewhat surprised.

“No, it does not work like that, Wanda, I am sorry to say. Despite what you may have seen on television programs, the matches on such things as facial recognition, DNA tests and fingerprints all take a considerable time. If only it was so fast.” T'challa explained, smiling ruefully. “Though it has got a lot quicker over the last few years.”

“I'm not in a hurry, as long as we get a match. I can be patient.” Bucky states.

“Well, let's find something that we can do to pass time while we wait.” Steve suggests.

“How about you put your artistic skills to use? Can you draw caricatures?” Wanda asks.

“I think so, I can get a reasonably good likeness in just a few minutes.”

“Let's do that then, it could be fun!” Wanda exclaims, “Can you do me first?”

“Sure I can.” Steve replies, picking up his stretchbook and a pencil.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this taking so long. I decided to take time out from this story to complete another that I've been working on forever and then a pesky little thing called 'work' got in the way. My writing style may have changed a little since the previous chapter, in this story I had been trying out a different style which I'm not sure I'm happy with so I've reverted to my normal style of writing. (I'm still learning about writing.)
> 
> As I worked on this chapter and looked at the outline of the story it became clear at least one additional chapter would be necessary, I've updated the chapter count accordingly.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the memory Bucky shared at dinner as much as I enjoyed writing it. I would call it an Easter egg, but given the date this chapter is being posted on I don't think that's accurate, maybe call it a Xmas present :)
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. The search for Alison will be on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for Alison bears fruit. There are a couple of little surprises for Bucky too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always with my writing, please be aware that the spelling and use of language is in line with British use of English, as I am English. I do try to make anything said by American characters sound as authentic as I can. I have the help of my lovely American editor on that front. If we both get it wrong then I'm blaming her and avoiding Cleveland, OH for the rest of my life :)

The evening had worn on and Steve had drawn several caricatures, but during that time no matches had come up on T'challa's search. Everyone had resigned themselves to not seeing any results of the search this evening, when suddenly a message flashed up next to the scan of the picture of Alison. The words ‘potential match’ blinked on the screen before a photo came up in place of the message.

“That’s her!” Bucky exclaimed.

“Wow, she’s beautiful. More so than in your memories, Bucky.” Wanda added.

“Now I’ve seen a photo, she does look kind of familiar.” Steve said glancing over at Bucky and back to the screen.

Bucky, who was sitting with an unreadable expression on his face, hadn't moved since the photo appeared on the screen.

After a few moments of silence, Steve looked over to Bucky. “You okay, Buck?”

“Yeah, I’m just… I don’t know… I’m surprised we found her, I guess. It’s all a bit… you know.” Bucky replies, struggling to express the surge of mixed emotions.

“It is not the best of news I am afraid.” T’challa stated, looking up from his tablet. “The majority of the files associated with her are highly classified. The kind of files that are more redaction than readable words.”

Bucky’s head dropped, his hair falling in his face. With his forearms resting on his knees and hands clasped together, he let out a loud huff.

“Is there any usable info?” Steve asked.

“Not much at present, while the files themselves do not contain much readable information, I can see where they were found. Just a moment please.”

The others remain silent as T’challa taps away on his tablet.

“It is as I suspected, I am now certain of their origin. I shall put my resources to work. I feel confident we shall find a more readable file on this mysterious Alison soon enough.” T’challa confirms.

“You think you can still find something?” Bucky looked up, his tone hopeful.

“As I have said before, there are not too many things that I know nothing about. Anything and anybody of consequence do not remain a mystery to me for too long.” T’challa stated in a calm and even tone, leaving everyone wondering just how much he knew about them.

\-------------------------

The following morning Bucky got up early, just before dawn. He stepped out onto the balcony of his bedroom, watching the sky brighten from a dark inky-blue into vivid colours, with mist burning off over the forest. The animal calls and birdsong made an almost eerie sound in the cool air. The beautiful calmness of the dawn was in complete contrast to his mind which was racing. He’d barely slept a wink last night. He felt so close to finding Alison, but so far away.

“ _Damn redacted files and classified documents,_ " thought Bucky. “ _It seems she might be as much of a ghost to the world as the Winter Soldier is.”_ Bucky smiled to himself at the situation, “One ghost trying to find another.” He muttered.

Despite the lack of sleep he wasn’t tired. One advantage of the super-soldier serum he’d received was that he could function perfectly well for long periods of time with little or no sleep.

After a few minutes on the balcony trying to calm his mind and eventually reaching some kind of peace, he headed back into his bedroom and stripped off his pyjama pants. He was just about to go into the bathroom to shower when he heard a quiet knock on the door.

“Just a sec.” Bucky grabbed a pair of sweatpants, hopping across the room as he struggled to pull them on in haste. After a brief wrestling match with the pants, he reached the door with them finally on correctly and opened the door to reveal Wanda, dressed in yoga pants and an oversized hoodie.

“Hope I’m not disturbing you? I thought I saw you on your balcony. Just seeing if you’re alright?”

“Was just about to take a shower. I’m fine.” Bucky replied.

“Really? The bags under your eyes say otherwise.”

“I guess I am a little tired, haven’t had the best night's sleep.”

“So we could get coffee, maybe go and sit in the courtyard, talk about what is bothering you?” Wanda suggests.

Bucky looks down at his naked torso and back towards his bathroom. “Can we do that after I’ve been in the shower?”

“Sure, it will give me time to make coffee.”

\-------------------------

A short time later Bucky joined Wanda in the courtyard. Dressed in sweatpants and a tee shirt, his long hair still wet. Wanda hands him a coffee mug as he sits on the bench next to her.

“You cold?” He asks, indicating Wanda’s hoodie.

“Maybe a little, I guess.” She replies, looking over at Bucky, “I was just about to ask if you’re warm enough, the mornings are a little chilly.”

“I burn a little hot, fast metabolism and all that.” Bucky explains, sipping his coffee. “This is good.”

“No need to sound surprised! I do know my way around a kitchen, you know, and the coffee maker is not particularly tricky to master. You should try it someday.” Wanda replies smiling.

“Funny.” Bucky mutters, falling silent.

The two sit in silence for a while, sipping their coffee and watching the water flowing over the spheres in the water feature in the middle of the courtyard.

Eventually Wanda breaks the silence, “Have you thought about what you’ll do when T’challa finds out about what happened to Alison?”

“Some. That’s part of what kept me awake; thinking about what to do. At first all I wanted to know is what happened to her, but what if she’s still alive?” Bucky replies.

“She could be, from what she looked like… in your memories, she looked to be 25 to 30. She’d be approaching her sixties by now?”

Bucky thinks for a moment before replying, “Something like that.”

“Would you try to contact her?” Wanda asks tentatively.

“Part of me wants to. If only to talk to her and maybe find out what she is really like. It’d be nice to know why she was so kind to me, when nobody else was.” Bucky replies, letting out a gentle sigh.

“I can tell she was special to you.”

“I can’t recall anyone else being so careful when cleaning me up when I was injured. Mostly if I came back covered in blood, they’d hose me down.”

“You didn’t clean yourself up?”

“No, mostly I was treated like a piece of equipment, so I didn’t clean myself up, it was done for me. Done for the physiological effect I guess, hard to think of yourself as a person when you’re not even allowed to wash yourself.”

“Keeps you down-trodden and dependant.” Wanda said, her tone bitter with a hint of anger.

“Spoken from bitter experience?”

Wanda nods and looks away.

“I thought so. Hydra loved to fuck people up.”

The pair fall silent. After a few minutes Wanda puts down her now empty coffee mug and looks over to Bucky.

“So, you’d like to contact her, you mean going to meet her in person?”

“Maybe.” Bucky replies, putting down his coffee mug, rubbing his hands over his face and scratching his stubble. “You think I should, don’t you?”

“Seems like the next move. Why would you go to the trouble of discovering what happened to her? You didn’t do this to just contact her, but to talk face-to-face.” Wanda says.

“True enough, I guess it depends on where she is, her circumstances and how safe it’d be to do that, for both parties.” Bucky paused before continuing, “There’s still the small matter of me being a wanted man.”

“Which could make things a little more tricky.”

“A little more? I love your optimism.” Bucky teased.

Wanda smiled. Silence descended again for a few moments before she asked, “What’s the last thing you remember about her?”

“Last thing? As in ‘most recent’?” Bucky asked.

Wanda nods.

“Well, the timeline in my head is a bit messed up. She was there a couple of times when I came out of cryo. Other times she wasn’t. I can’t say for sure which of the times I recall of her was the most recent.” Bucky continued.

“I understand.”

The two sat in comfortable silence while Bucky tried to piece together the timeline.

“My best guess for the last time I saw her? Well, there was this one time when I’d gone on a mission. She was there when I left, but wasn’t when I got back. I got a feeling something had happened while I was gone, but it wasn’t clear what or why she wasn’t there…”

“You say that like you hope what you remember is wrong.”

“I hope nothing bad happened to her.” Bucky said, letting out a sigh.

Wanda reached over and squeezed Bucky’s flesh hand. Smiling softly as she did so.

————————

A little before lunch time Bucky had received a message from T’challa, inviting him to a meeting in his office.

“Ah Bucky, thank you for coming. I have some news, my sources have discovered a more readable file on Alison and her location, as of 18 months ago.”

“Wow, I didn’t expect that so quickly.” Bucky replied, standing in front of T’challa’s desk, looking as uncomfortable as a naughty schoolboy in the headmasters office.

“Let us take a seat, I will talk you through what we have found.” T’challa gestured to a pair of sofas and a coffee table.

“Thanks.”

“I shall order us some refreshments, as this may take some time.”

“Oh, okay.” Bucky paused for a second. “That’d be nice, the refreshments that is.” He added, smiling nervously.

T’challa smiled, “You still look a little tense, Bucky.”

“Apprehensive, I think. Perhaps a little nervous.”

“I understand. You are wondering what we have found and if the news is good or not. There is no need to worry, I think that you will be pleased to hear what we have discovered.” T’challa smiled before turning to a servant and saying a few words in Wakandan, then turning back to Bucky, “Coffee?”

Bucky nodded, “That’d be good.”

T’challa turned to the servant, who nodded and excused himself.

T’challa picked up his tablet and started scrolling through a document, before tapping a few times and bringing up some information on a large flat screen on the wall.

“I will put the information we have on the screen, it is perhaps easier to show you as to tell you.”

“Makes sense.” Bucky replied.

“It seems your mysterious Alison has many identities. She has lived in many countries and done a variety of jobs which are all covers for her life as a spy.”

“Which agency?” Bucky asked, chewing the inside of his cheek nervously.

“MI6.”

“MI6? As in British intelligence?”

“The same.” As T’challa spoke, images of identity cards and personnel files appeared on the screen.

“She was a field agent for MI6. She worked on several joint operations with SHIELD, before going undercover in Hydra on a highly classified MI6 mission.”

Bucky nodded as he took in the information, looking from T’challa to the screen and back again.

T’challa continued, “As far as we can tell, it was while she was working undercover in Hydra that she was with you. It seems she was pulled out of Hydra when something went wrong. By all accounts she was lucky to escape in one piece.”

“Oh god! I had a horrible feeling that something had gone wrong when she disappeared.” Bucky said in a bitter tone.

Bucky looked like he was about to continue when there was a knock on the office door.

T’challa held up a hand, silencing Bucky temporally, before answering loudly, “Enter.”

A small group of servants file in setting food, a pitcher of fruit juice and a coffee pot on the table between Bucky and T’challa. One of the servants spoke to T’challa in Wakandan, he responded and the servants filed out again.

“I am sorry about the interruption, my friend. Please continue while I serve coffee.”

Bucky cleared his throat, before continuing, “Thank you. I told Wanda this morning, Alison disappeared while I was on a mission, I never saw her again. Obviously, I wasn’t in a position to ask what happened. Then, pretty soon after I got back I was put back in cryo again.”

T’challa nodded, handing a coffee cup over to Bucky and picking up his tablet and a new document appeared on the screen. “Let me see… here it is, a report on her debriefing. MI6 got her back to the UK. She spent a not inconsiderable time in the hospital and was retired from active duty for medical reasons. She was moved into a job as an intelligence analyst and after a short time she left MI6.”

Looking away from the screen, Bucky let out a huge sigh.

“It is not all bad news. Records show that during her convalescence she fell in love with the doctor who treated her, they eventually married and she lived the contented life of a housewife.”

Bucky looked back at the screen to see a picture of Alison with a man, presumably her husband, both smiling happily.

“The location we have her at is the house where she and her husband lived. He died in an accident two years ago. She was still living in the house up to a little over a year ago, with whatever family she has left, possibly a daughter.” T’challa said.

“She had kids? A family? I really can’t imagine that.” Bucky said, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Yes, surprising though that many be. I am waiting on more information from my British contacts, the most recent register of electors should give us a better idea if she’s still at the address, assuming she registered to vote. Not everyone does.”

“Whereabouts in the UK is she… was she… living?” Bucky asked, obviously still trying to process the information he’d just been given.

“A town in the Cotswolds.”

“The Cotswolds?”

“Yes a rather beautiful part of the country as I recall. It is somewhere I have visited while I studied in the UK.” T’challa said, smiling to himself as he recalled his time in the area.

“I’ve been talking to Wanda. I think, if it’s safe to do so, I’d like to see if I can find her.”

“That would be a risk, with your current status as a wanted man. However, I thought that would be your course of action once we found Alisandra…”

“Alisandra?” Bucky interrupted.

“The name she uses is Alisandra. Alison was obviously a cover.”

“Use a name similar to your own, it’s sometimes easier.” Bucky said, before continuing, “I’m sorry, I interrupted you.”

“That is quite alright. I neglected to mention the name. I had assumed you’d seen it on the documents we have been looking at.”

“I missed that somehow, must be getting old.” Bucky said with a laugh.

“In that case, if you missed that I think I should draw your attention to her husband. One Richard James Falsworth, son of the late James Montgomery Falsworth, someone with whom I believe you were very familiar.”

Bucky sat in stunned silence for a few moments, before eventually responding. “It’s a damn small world! Wait till I tell Steve.”

“I am sure he will be as shocked as you are.” T’challa replied, smiling broadly.

“Just a bit.”

“Let’s go back to the issue of you leaving Wakanda to find Alisandra. While I have some misgivings about you engaging in this risky endeavour, I also believe I know you well enough by now to know you probably wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. So, I have already begun preparations to ensure your safe travel to the UK and we are working on a cover identity for you.”

“Oh, I would take ‘no’ for an answer if it was too risky, but I feel this might be a risk worth taking.”

“Noted. To ensure the risk is minimal it will require a fair amount of preparation work. I will be sure to let you know when everything is ready.” T’challa confirmed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This looks like being the penultimate chapter. I'm hoping to get the final chapter up in time for Bucky's 101st birthday on 10th March 2018, but there may be a minor delay. Fingers crossed I can get it done.
> 
> This chapter was completed right before I saw Black Panther, any events in the film will not affect the story. However Shuri may show up next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progress has been made in the planning of Bucky's visit to the UK and now he learns he has a cover identity to become familiar with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter for Bucky's 101st birthday, not the end of the story though. (See notes at the end for more info)
> 
> As always with my writing, please be aware that the spelling and use of language is in line with British use of English, as I am English. I do try to make anything said by American characters sound as authentic as I can. I have the help of my lovely American editor on that front. If we both get it wrong then I'm blaming her and avoiding Cleveland, OH for the rest of my life :)
> 
> \--------------

As T’challa had indicated, it had taken several weeks to prepare for Bucky’s safe travel to the UK and develop a suitable cover for him. A few more details of Alison/Alisandra’s life had been discovered, but any really substantial details remained frustratingly absent.

T’challa had called a meeting in the sitting room adjacent to his private quarters. Bucky, Steve and Wanda had just arrived and been shown into the room by a servant.

“His highness will join you shortly, meanwhile please make yourselves comfortable and help yourselves to refreshments,” The servant said indicating the drinks on a table on the far side of the room next to the window.

“Thank you,” Steve replied moving over to the table and picking up a glass.

The servant excused herself, closing the door behind her.

Steve looked over to the sofa where Wanda had settled herself and then over to Bucky who was still standing next to the other sofa, with his hands buried in the pockets of his jeans. “Anyone else want a drink?”

“No, I’m good,” Bucky answered.

“Yes please. Just water for me,” Wanda added.

As Steve handed a glass to Wanda, the door to the room opened and a teenage girl came in.

“Oh good, you are all here,” She said before turning her attention to Bucky, her tone becoming increasingly excited. “I wanted to see how your new arm was. I have made a new upgrade for it.”

Bucky looked at her with a mildly surprised look on his face. “You made an upgrade?” He looked up to see equally surprised looks on the others’ faces.

“Yes, yes. I have and I can’t wait for you to try it out. May I?” She replied, reaching out to gently touch Bucky’s metal arm. Bucky nodded, still looking perplexed. She lifted his hand out of his pocket, turning the hand over and inspecting the arm. “Good, you haven’t broken this one… yet,” She said smiling. “Any pain? Problems?” She carried on chattering away, mostly to herself. “The upgrade should allow you to feel more with this hand, should be more like your flesh one.” She looked up, smiling at Bucky, who was still wearing a baffled expression.

Before Bucky had a chance to respond, the door opened again and T’challa entered the room. “Ah Shuri, you are here already. Have you introduced yourself to our guests?” T’challa paused letting out a soft sigh, “I would guess not from the puzzled looks on their faces. This is my little sister, Shuri. She is responsible for most of the technology we use here.”

“Shuri? I heard your name mentioned when the doctors were preparing to attach my new arm.”

“Yes, that’s right, you would’ve heard it then. I am sorry, I haven’t been available to introduce myself to you sooner. I improved the designs Mr Stark sent over. Not that there was anything wrong with them, it would have worked. I can just see a better way of achieving the same result. Plus, I replaced the suggested exterior plates with vibranium ones, something Stark doesn’t have access to.” Shuri paused to draw breath before continuing, “The arc reactor he sent to power the arm is very efficient. Much better than the thing Hydra used, which if it wasn’t so mangled I’d put it on display in a museum as a historical relic.”

“Shuri, please calm yourself, this discussion can wait. I am sure Bucky and the others would like to hear about the progress we have made to help Bucky meet Alisandra.”

“I am sorry, I got carried away, but my new upgrade is a real technological breakthrough,” Shuri replied, her demeanour only mildly subdued.

“And you can take Bucky to your lab and show him for yourself, once we are done here,” T’challa said. His tone similar to a weary parent.

“Okay.”

“If Bucky doesn’t mind, of course?” T’challa checked.

“Not at all, I’m intrigued,” Bucky replied, smiling. 

“I felt I ought to update you. We have made good progress for your trip to the UK. Now is the time to start your preparation. We should be ready to leave in the next week or so.”

“Really?” Steve asked sounding surprised.

“The timescale will be down, in part, to how long Bucky needs to familiarise himself with his cover story. Though if things go according to plan, he may not need it.”

“Cover story?” Bucky asked.

“Yes, we have nearly finished preparing everything else, but it took a while to find a suitable, straightforward cover identity. There was little point in involving you before we had that in place,” T’challa explained. “Leaving Wakanda will not be the hard bit. Even getting through UK airspace unnoticed will not be hard.”

“Our stealth technology allows our aircraft to go undetected. I made sure of that,” Shuri added her tone just the modest side of boasting.

“In addition to finding a suitable cover, the surveillance of Alisandra’s house took some time. We had to check the area around her house, to get an idea of her  and the daughter’s daily routine. Although Alisandra herself has not been seen for some time, her daughter has been seen coming and going up to a few days ago,” T’challa continued.

“You mean the things to ensure that not just me, but Alisandra and her daughter are safe?” Bucky asked quietly.

T’challa nodded.

“I hate to think what might happen if a former MI6 agent was found meeting with a wanted man,” Steve said, a worried look on his face, “for all concerned.”

“Exactly what we want to avoid. Plus, we needed to get a plan together for what happens if Alisandra herself turned out to be… less than welcoming, shall we say. We need an effective means to get you out with minimal fuss,” T’challa explained.

“Something tells me Bucky won’t be going alone,”Wanda said, “I imagine my abilities may be of some use.”

“Indeed,” T’challa confirmed.

“I’ve heard about your abilities. I’d love to see them in action,” Shuri said, an eager smile on her face.

“You will have time enough to see them, if Wanda wishes to show you, before they leave. There is no way I am letting my 16 year old sister go on a mission to see them in action first hand,” T’challa said in a gentle but authoritative tone.

“And now he is using his ‘king’ voice on me,” Shuri said, flopping on to the sofa next to Wanda.

Wanda leaned over and said quietly, “Is that like a ‘mom’ voice?”

“Yes, but it’s less effective, on me at least,” Shuri said in a conspiratorial whisper.

“I can still hear you, you know”, T’challa said trying to look disappointed, but smiling as he turned to pick up his tablet. “Now if we can return to the briefing?”

Shuri and Wanda nodded. Bucky and Steve moved to sit on the sofa opposite them and T’challa took his place on one of two armchairs that also surrounded the central coffee table.

He continued, “As I mentioned before, we have worked on a cover identity for you, Bucky. It may not be needed, but we think it better if you have one. We cannot guarantee you’ll be able to just walk up to Alisandra’s house and knock on the door.”

“But it might be that easy. Then, I would have wasted my time making some things that will help you blend in,” Shuri interrupted.

“We will come to that shortly,” T’challa said, looking through files on his tablet.

“Let me sort out the on-screen presentation for you, Brother. That will allow you to concentrate on passing on the information.”

“A reasonable idea,” T’challa said passing the tablet to Shuri who swapped seats with Wanda so she was sitting next to him. Once it appeared that Shuri had her bearings, he continued, “As things turned out a cover story for you was relatively easy once we heard about this gentleman. He’s already been brought in for questioning twice by different agencies, he’s been mistaken for you Bucky.”

“I can see why,” Steve says.

On the large flat screen on the wall there are several video clips of a rock star on stage, who looked exactly like Bucky with a few minor differences. The rock star has longer hair, tattoos and the odd piercing or two. To top it off, there’s what he’s wearing while performing.

“There is no way on God's green earth you are getting me in that!” Bucky exclaimed.

“Oh I don’t know Bucky, you’d look amazing in tight leather pants,” Wanda said in a tone that may have been sarcastic, but sounded reasonably sincere.

Bucky stared at her, trying to work out if she was being serious or not. Still not certain about Wanda’s sincerity, his reply was a predictable and blunt. “Nope, not happening.”

“But, if you’re gonna pass for this guy, you’ll need to,” Wanda replied, trying not to smile.

“And I made some special leather pants for you Bucky, fully bulletproof,” Shuri says, also trying not to smile.

“Ladies, stop teasing him. Shuri bring up the other pictures. Off stage he dresses like this,” T’challa said, as Shuri brought up some photos of the rock star going about his normal daily life. A group of images appeared on the screen of the same guy in jeans and a sleeveless top. A few pictures show him in a leather jacket.

“Well, that’s a bit more like it. That I can do, except of course for this,” Bucky said holding up his metal arm.

“There is no need for you to worry about the arm standing out, Shuri has some things to show you later that will negate that problem.”

“I’ll show you later when I upgrade your arm,” Shuri said, looking up briefly from the tablet and smiling at Bucky.

Steve who had been sitting looking both stunned and amused by Bucky’s cover identity, finally found a lull in the conversation to ask, “Who is that guy?”

“I am pleased you asked that, Captain,” T’challa answered in a tone that suggested while he didn’t mind the amused reactions and friendly banter, he would much rather continue with the briefing.

“His real name is Jeremy John Wright. He’s known by the stage name JJ Wolfsblood,” T’challa said in a serious tone.

Shuri snorted, apparently trying to stifle a fit of the giggles.

“Oh great, he has a silly macho name,” Bucky grumbled. Sitting back on the sofa with his arms folded, he looked decidedly unimpressed.

Bucky’s reaction only made Shuri’s struggle to not giggle more difficult. This time her snorting noise was much louder.

“Is there some kind of problem?” T’challa said, looking over at Shuri. This just seemed to make her reaction worse.

After several moments of Shuri giggling nearly uncontrollably, she took in a deep breath and calmed down enough to stop laughing. “I’m sorry, I have no idea why I found that so amusing.”

“It happens to all of us from time to time,” Wanda reassured. “Also, I do not believe T’challa’s reaction helped matters.”

T’challa smiled knowingly, before continuing, “He’s the frontman of the British rock band “Wolfsblood.”

“He’s British too?” Steve asked.

“Yes, he is. A Londoner to be exact,” T’challa replied.

Wanda looked from the screen to Bucky and asked, “How is your British accent, Bucky?”

“Nonexistent.”

“Well that could be a problem,” Steve said in an amused tone, smiling slightly.

“The accent won’t be a problem. I have a tech solution for that one,” Shuri replied matter-of-factly, without bothering to look up from the tablet. “Ah, got it. Surveillance photos of Alisandra’s daughter. Brother, you store things in the oddest places sometimes.”

Photos of a young lady appeared on the screen.

Bucky was the first to respond, “She looks just like her mother.”

“Yes, we noticed that too, the resemblance is uncanny,” T’challa agreed. “Now, as Shuri is rather keen to show you some new tech, I recommend we take a break and reconvene tomorrow. Then we can brief Bucky on his cover story.”

“A good idea, I want to try that new upgrade on your arm, Bucky,” Shuri said barely hiding her eagerness.

Bucky nodded.

“Tomorrow we will discuss more mission details, we can all meet here at, let us say 10am?” T’challa stated.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I have Shuri approximately right, maybe she's a little over excitable in this chapter, but she's a 16 year old and if I remember right I was excitable at times when I was that age. As yet my editor and some of my beta readers haven't seen Black Panther, this makes it a bit trickier to moderate my writing.
> 
> As promised, I published a chapter for Bucky's 101st Birthday, but in a change to my plan this is not the last chapter. This chapter went long (by my standards) and has been split in two. The remainder of the what I wrote will become chapter 6, it's ready and will be published soon. 
> 
> What I've learned is even though I have a plan for the story sometimes something occurs to me and I end up adding it in. The story gets a lot longer as a result. I hope you don't mind. I now have no idea how many chapters there will be, all I can say is at least 2 more. I'm working on finishing this story as soon as I can, because I'm really keen to get on with the companion story that goes with this one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri shows Bucky and Wanda round her lab and Bucky's arm gets an upgrade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always with my writing, please be aware that the spelling and use of language is in line with British use of English, as I am English. I do try to make anything said by American characters sound as authentic as I can. I have the help of my lovely American editor on that front. If we both get it wrong then I'm blaming her and avoiding Cleveland, OH for the rest of my life :)

As soon as the meeting concluded, Shuri handed the tablet back to T’challa and headed off to her lab with Bucky and Wanda in tow.  Steve had remained behind to talk to T’challa.

“This is where I do most of my work,” Shuri said, indicating pieces of technology in various stages of construction, as well as several Black Panther suits on mannequins.

“Very impressive!” Wanda exclaimed, “and quite beautiful.” She added looking over into the cavernous interior of the vibranium works, lit by many twinkling lights in the otherwise dark interior.

“I guess it is, if you stop to look at it,” Shuri said. “I am pleased you came along, I should very much like to see your abilities in action, if you don’t mind showing me. But first I think it would be best if I were to bring Bucky up to speed on the upgrades I have for his arm and the things to help him to pass for JJ macho-name.”

“You do know if Tony Stark saw this he would shit bricks?” Bucky said as he looked in awe at Shuri’s inventions.

“He probably would,” Shuri laughed.

“Where did you learn a phrase like that?” Wanda asked.

“I dunno, must’ve heard it somewhere,” Bucky replied, shrugging.

“Shall I show you the update for your arm? It required some new sensors to be placed in the hand and a small processing unit update in the upper arm, which allows signals to be sent to your brain. I estimate it will take about 10 minutes to upgrade the processor and a further 20 to replace your hand.”

“Replace my hand?”

“Yes, it is easier for me to make another hand with upgrades in it and swap the current one for the new one. Much less disruptive for you.”

“Makes sense, so the time Bucky has to wait for the work to be completed is minimal?” Wanda said.

“Exactly. Shall we get started?” Shuri asked.

Bucky looked apprehensive for a moment as he settled in a chair and put his arm up on a table.

“Don’t worry Bucky, you’re safe here,” Shuri reassured.

After a short time she connected the arm to a diagnostic display and opened an armour plate on the inside of the upper arm. As she worked she made small talk with Bucky and Wanda, explaining how the vibranium was used in Wakandan technology. Almost before Bucky had time to register what was happening, she had finished working on his upper arm, then had opened his wrist joint and started working on replacing the hand.

“Ok, you shouldn’t feel this,” Shuri said as she unfastened the final connection and removed Bucky’s metal hand. “Not too bad, so far?”

“Didn’t feel a thing.”

“Good, now Wanda can you _hand_ me that?” Shuri said with a big grin on her face, indicating a tray with the new hand on it.

Wanda picked up the tray with the new hand on it without comment and passed it to Shuri, while Bucky merely groaned at the pun.

“Oh you two are a tough crowd, just like my brother! He doesn’t appreciate my jokes either,” Shuri grumbled as she aligned the new hand and began work attaching it.

A few minutes later the new hand was attached and Bucky completed the calibration tests.

“It may take a few hours for your nervous system to fully adjust to this upgrade. But, hopefully you can already feel some difference.”

Bucky nodded, “It feels a bit different when I touch things.”

“You can still use it to do dumb stuff like deflect bullets and other such potentially painful things and you won’t feel it. But when you handle objects, you should get a better sense of what they feel like, how hard or soft it is, temperature and so forth. Basically the processing unit in your upper arm will adjust to allow some sensations through and block others that would hurt.”

“Really? That’s amazing!” Bucky said. A look of awe on his face as he looked at the new hand, flexing his fingers and turning it over to look at the palm closely.

“Sadly, I cannot replace your lost limb with a real one, but I can work to make this one as good as possible.”

“Thank you, Shuri. You’re amazing,” Bucky replied.

“High five!” Shuri said with a grin, as Bucky complied.

“I guess we should get on to the mission prep, now that this is done,” Shuri said, leading Wanda and Bucky to another part of her lab where she picked up a strange looking piece of fabric.

“To hide your metal arm I made you this. I’ll need you to slip it on,” Shuri said, pausing before adding, “it might be easier if you removed your tee shirt, Bucky. Just while we get this adjusted for you.”

Bucky slipped his tee shirt over his head and placed in on the chair next to where he stood, then ran his fingers through his hair to smooth it back into place. As he did so he paused and took ahold of a strand of hair, twisting it round in the fingers of his metal hand. “That feels odd.”

“How so?” Shuri asked.

“Well it doesn’t feel the same way as my other hand, but it's closer now. I can feel the strands of my hair better and also the texture. I can feel, it’s quite soft and… kind of slippery.”

Shuri beamed from ear-to-ear. “I’m so pleased it’s working,” She said, holding out the fabric.

Bucky took the strange looking fabric from Shuri. It appeared to be very delicate, like a fine lace material, weirdly translucent and shimmered in the light. As he looked closely at it, he could see it took the form of a tube, like a loose fitting sleeve. Near the top there was a small panel sewn into it.

“The panel goes on the inside of your arm at the top,” Shuri explained.

Bucky found the fabric easy to slip over his arm and surprisingly stretchy.

“This is the next generation of digital mesh, it’s strong and lightweight, with a few other tricks. This one is designed to cover your arm, hand and shoulder including the scarred tissue up there.”

“Ok.”

“Once adjusted, it will automatically attach itself and securely cover your entire arm. Once activated, it has two settings: plain flesh or a custom pattern. In this case, the pattern is all the tattoos JJ has on his left arm and shoulder,” Shuri said as she began making adjustments to the mesh. Once it had been correctly positioned, she pressed a button on the panel and the whole thing took on the appearance of normal flesh. “It’s a little pale, compared to the rest of you, hold on a sec, I can fix that.”

Moments later, the mesh had taken on the colour of the rest of Bucky’s skin, with all the appearance of a normal arm, right down to veins, freckles and hairs.

Bucky looked down at his left arm while Shuri activated a virtual display and set it to act as a mirror. “What do you think?”

Bucky stood looking from his arm to the mirror and back again, but remained silent. He turned his left hand palm up examining the tips of his fingers, before turning it over to look at the nails and vein pattern on his hand. When he eventually spoke, it was very softly. “It looks just like I remember it did… before...” his voice cracking as he spoke and he fell silent again.

“Are you alright, Bucky?” Wanda asked her voice soft and calm.

Bucky cleared his throat before he replied, “I’m just a bit blown away by appearing to have two real arms. It looks exactly like my real one did.”

“It should, I spent a long time looking through historical records. Finding your fingerprints and palm print was relatively easy, but matching your vein pattern was trickier. The accuracy of the vascular pattern decreases as you move up the arm, as there wasn’t too many photos of a suitable quality to work with.”

“These are _my_ fingerprints?”

“Yes and they work too, you can leave fingerprints with your left hand while you’re wearing this.”

“And that’s his vein pattern on his hand?” Wanda asked.

“Yes, the hand has in excess of 99% match to the original. As you know the vein pattern is unique person-to-person. That is Bucky’s.”

“It looks exactly like I remember, the saying goes ‘I know it like the back of my hand’ and this is the back of my hand,” Bucky said a soft smile forming as he stopped speaking.

Shuri stood hands clasped together in front of her, beaming with pride. “I’m so happy I could hug you right now, but you’re topless and that’d be a bit weird.”

Bucky laughed. “High five?”

“Good idea! High fives all round,” Shuri replied, high-fiving both Bucky and Wanda.

“Ok, I’ll show you how the mesh works later. You can pop your tee shirt back on. You can wear the mesh for now, but there’s a small chance it will interfere with the working of the armour plates. It may get snagged on them. So wearing it for a long period of time isn’t advisable.”

“Oh, right,” Bucky replied sounding a little disappointed, as he pulled on his tee shirt.

“Eventually I hope to be able to incorporate the mesh or something similar into the arm, so you can change its appearance. But, that is for another day. Now we need to discuss the rest of your appearance. We have to prepare you for the worst case, you know, not the one where you just stroll up and knock on her front door,” Shuri continued. “You have to match JJ as closely as you can. You’re both the same height and build, give or take, which makes things easier.”

“Ok.”

“The rest of JJ’s tattoos can be temporarily applied to your skin and will wash off, eventually. Or I can give you a more extensive digital mesh? It’s not quite ready yet, but could be in a couple of days.”

“I think I prefer the idea of a mesh, this thing is quite comfortable.”

“I had a feeling you’d say that. Next, your hair, it’s a little short, compared to JJ’s,” Shuri said walking behind Bucky looking at his hair. ”but close enough I guess. You need a few more days beard growth. And finally the piercings. I’ll struggle to fake that, it might be a case of getting them done, unless I can find something.”

“Well I’m not keen on piercings, it’d be better if you can come up with something,” Bucky replied. “But if I had to, I guess, I could cope and given the enhanced healing, they wouldn’t take too long to close up once I took them out.”

“Or you might get to like them and keep them?” Wanda teased.

“Not likely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a little longer to publish than planned as it needed a little rewrite when one of my beta readers spotted a hole in the plot. The next one will be along in the near future.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky, Steve and Wanda learn about Bucky's cover and the plans for the visit to the UK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always with my writing, please be aware that the spelling and use of language is in line with British use of English, as I am English. I do try to make anything said by American characters sound as authentic as I can. I have the help of my lovely American editor on that front. If we both get it wrong then I'm blaming her and avoiding Cleveland, OH for the rest of my life :)

 

The following morning Shuri and Bucky arrived at the meeting early. Shuri sat down on the arm of the sofa next to Bucky.

“Good morning Bucky. I’ve finished work on this for you,” Shuri said holding up a small black box about the same size as the end of her thumb.

“What’s that?”

“The latest thing in voice-changing technology, it should be able to adjust your voice to match that of JJ. Once we do some calibration with it, that is.”

“Sounds interesting, calibration?”

“Yes, I just need a recording of your voice that is long enough to get a sample of how you make all of the standard sounds found in the English language.”

Bucky remained silent for a moment, apparently thinking and then said somewhat uncertainly, “Phonemes?”

Shuri smiled and nodded, “Then, I can calibrate the device to alter your voice to match his on-the-fly. Doing it in real-time to a good enough level of accuracy is the tricky part.”

Bucky was about to reply, but before he could say anything the door to the room opened and Steve, Wanda and T’challa walked in. Shuri stood up and went over to greet T’challa, while Steve and Wanda joined Bucky on the sofas.

“Good morning, I see you’ve brought a new gadget with you. The voice changer I presume?” T’challa asked.

“Indeed. Bucky will be joining me in my lab to calibrate it later.”

“Oh he will, will he?” T’challa glanced over to Bucky who had been looking at Steve and just turned to look in their direction, with a somewhat surprised expression. “Have you actually asked him if he minds?”

“Oh he won’t mind, he’s very interested in all of my new gadgets. He asks me a lot of very intelligent questions, unlike some I could mention,” Shuri replied, looking pointedly at T’challa.

Bucky smiled nervously, muttering, “I don’t mind,” in a voice so quiet it was barely above a whisper.

“Perhaps you can take Steve along too, as he missed out on the tour of your lab yesterday,” T’challa suggested.

“I’d like that, if Shuri doesn’t mind?”

“No, I don’t mind.”

“Then once we are done here you can take Steve and Bucky to your lab. Before that, we have things to discuss.”

Everyone settled in to the same seating positions they took the previous day, with Shuri again in charge of the IT presentations.

“We need to discuss who goes with Bucky and who is backup. JJ travels with a personal assistant and bodyguard,” T’challa stated.

“So myself and Wanda?” Steve asks.

“We’re thinking just Wanda, as he normally employs a lady who works as both personal assistant and bodyguard. Wanda is closer to his ‘type’,” T’challa confirmed, as a series of pictures of previous personal assistants came up on the screen. “You and I will remain on the aircraft, to act as backup, if something goes wrong. Shuri will be overwatch for us, handling all the comms and dealing with any tech issues from here in Wakanda.”

“You do know Okoye is going to want to go with you?” Shuri asks.

“Who do you think is going to be piloting the aircraft?” T’challa paused before continuing, “I had already worked out that she would never let me go on my own.”

“If anything goes wrong, she is not going to just sit and watch. She’ll want to get involved,” Shuri stated.

“We will cross that bridge when we come to it,” T’challa said in a calm tone. He paused for a moment before continuing, “I understand you’ve made good progress towards getting Bucky ready in terms of his appearance, at least.”

“Yes, although the piercings are proving to be a little tricky. I still do not have anything that looks convincingly like a piercing which would stand up to close scrutiny. I have warned Bucky that we may just have to poke holes in him.”

Reactions to that remark vary; Bucky visibly winces and looks a bit uncomfortable, Steve smiles slightly. Wanda, who having seen Bucky’s discomfort with the idea the previous day and his continued distaste for the idea now, seems to be amused at Bucky’s reaction but tries not to show it. T’challa for his part remained stoic.

“Well you still have some time. We have only just received JJ’s cooperation on this. It will be longer than we anticipated before we can go; it’ll be a month or so, probably early next month.”

“JJ knows about this?” Bucky asked.

“To an extent,” T’challa replied, somewhat cryptically.

“What does that mean?” Steve asked.

“It means we had to wait until the British legal system had dealt with his latest misdemeanour, then we stepped in with some assistance for him,” T’challa explained.

“I can’t decide if that sounds worrying or intriguing,” Bucky said.

“A bit of both I think,” Wanda replied.

“I’m aware that you are a little lacking on details about JJ’s life and background. Now seems a good a time to give you a few details,” T’challa paused for a moment before continuing. “In his recent court case, JJ managed to avoid time  in jail by agreeing to attend an anger management and rehabilitation program.”

“That is where we stepped in,” Shuri interjected. “We offered the services of our UK rehabilitation service based in the Cotswolds.”

“Wakanda has a rehabilitation service?” Steve asked, looking a little surprised.

“We do now, T’challa signed off on the purchase of the business the other day,” Shuri explained in a matter of fact tone, without looking up from her tablet.

“Wow, you just went out and bought a business just for this?” Bucky asked.

“Well it’s not just for this, it represents a good investment, but it certainly swayed my decision,” T’challa stated.

The room fell silent and T’challa spoke again, “We approached JJ’s manager to offer our newly acquired expertise. He agreed and we just have to wait until JJ is in the rehab program and has been there for a while. Then, Bucky can go into the area. It’s normal that as a patient approaches the end of their stay in the facility, they’re allowed out occasionally provided they’re accompanied.”

“Seeing JJ out with a new assistant would be expected,” Shuri added. “As he very publicly fired his last assistant, a new face with him should not draw too much attention.”

“Fired his last assistant?” Steve asked sounding surprised.

“Yes and that is part of why he’s attending the course. After a long string of run-ins with photographers and reporters, altercations after gigs and various violent outbursts, he had a very public fight with his last assistant and fired her. She was badly hurt, he was arrested,” T’challa explained.

Steve and Bucky both looked at each other, before Steve spoke up, “He doesn’t sound like a very nice guy.”

Bucky’s head dropped as he clasped his hands together and muttered, “That’s an understatement.”

“Oh, he definitely has a reputation. It seems his assistant was trying to stop him beating up a paparazzi who he thought had pictures of him at a nightclub with a lady in a compromising position. The nightclub security stepped in to rescue the photographer from his assault, while his assistant tried to stop him. In his drunken state, JJ turned on his assistant, telling her she was fired, well screamed it, along with a stream of obscenities at the top of his voice. This was all caught on CCTV and in front of several witnesses and paparazzi. Despite his reputation, he and his band remain very popular,” Shuri summarised as she read through JJ’s file. “Seems he can’t do anything wrong in the eyes of his fans.”

“A bit of a nasty piece of work,” Wanda said, her distaste showing clearly in just those few words.

Steve nodded.

“But hardly the worst when it comes to nasty, this is just a jumped-up little nobody who needs to learn some manners and self-restraint,” Bucky concluded.

“I agree. I hope this will not cause you too much of a problem Bucky?” T’challa asked.

“I can’t say as I’m thrilled, but I’ve seen and done worse things. Impersonating this idiot ought to be a piece of cake.”

“We have prepared a detailed file on JJ for you to read. I’ve downloaded a copy on to this tablet for you, Bucky,” T’challa said handing a tablet over to Bucky.

“Thanks,” Bucky replied.

“I think that is all for now. Perhaps we can get some lunch before heading over to Shuri’s labs.”

“I didn’t know you were planning on coming with us, brother?” Shuri asked.

“Perhaps my curiosity has got the better of me, I should like to see your new gadgets for myself. I assume Wanda would not mind joining us?”

“I would like that,” Wanda replied

“Well, I will have plenty of company. But you know what they say, brother? Curiosity killed the cat.”

“Is that some kind of threat?” T’challa asked.

“Just a saying,” Shuri said smiling.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it took me a lot longer to get this written and published then I planned. I apologise for the delay and from now on I will not be saying the next chapter will be along soon, because I obviously have no idea how long it's going to take me to get them written. I will say I will complete this story eventually, I'm just not sure how long it'll take. Rest assured that I am still working on it.
> 
> Oh and Happy Birthday to Sebastian Stan. Thanks for bringing Bucky to life for us on the big screen.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, I'm happy to hear any feedback or constructive criticism.
> 
> If you spot any errors that myself and my editor have missed let me know and I'll fix as soon as I can.
> 
> Please be patient with me, I do this in my spare time, when I'm not busy with my Personal Training clients.
> 
> A companion story told from Alison's point of view is also in the pipeline.


End file.
